Research has found that learning and playing music facilitates learning other subjects and enhances skills that children inevitably use in other areas. Childhood is the time when children learn about their world, primarily through play. If a play environment contains sufficiently rich musical elements, there will be a continuous exposure to new musical elements followed by the child's playful experimentation and learning.